falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Endurance
Endurance is one of the seven primary statistics in the SPECIAL system. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics Modifies: Hit Points, Poison & Radiation Resistance, Healing Rate, and the additional Hit Points per level. Ways to increase Endurance * In Fallout, the Brotherhood of Steel in Lost Hills can perform an operation to permanently increase Endurance by 1, assuming the Vault Dweller can afford it. * Endurance can be permanently raised in Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics via the Gain perk. * Endurance can be temporarily raised by 3 in Fallout and Fallout 2 by using Buffout. * The Elixir of Life from Fallout Tactics gives +1 EN and +15 HP. Endurance-based perks ''Fallout 3'' Modifies: Hit Points, Poison & Radiation resistance (but not damage resistance) and the Big Guns and Unarmed Skills. Endurance also determines the speed the character's oxygen counter counts down when they are holding their breath underwater. Endurance-based perks Ways to increase Endurance ;Permanent * Bobblehead - Endurance (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * No Weaknesses perk (will raise base to 5 if below 5.) * Almost Perfect perk (will raise base to 9 if below 9.) ;Temporary * Armor and clothing ** Brahmin-skin outfit, Mechanist's costume, wasteland settler outfit, wasteland wanderer outfit (+1) ** Laborer outfit, tattered slave outfit, worn slave outfit (+1) ** All-nighter nightwear (+1) * Buffout (+3) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Endurance determines a character's environmental resistances (poison, radiation), Hit Points, and Healing Rate, as well as the starting levels of the Unarmed and Survival skills. It also determines the number of implants allowed. Endurance-based perks Level names and statistics Ways to increase Endurance ;Permanent * Endurance Implant available at the New Vegas medical clinic (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * Completing the quest The Apocalypse or The End will allow raising any one primary statistic by 1. ;Temporary * Armor and clothing ** Brahmin-skin outfit, wasteland legend outfit, wasteland settler outfit, wasteland wanderer outfit (+1) ** Atomic-valence tri-radii-oscillator, Valence radii-accentuator (+1) ** Advanced riot gear, Courier duster, marked trooper armor (+1) * Traits ** Claustrophobia (+1 while outdoors, but -1 indoors) ** Early Bird (+2 between 6am and 12pm, but -1 between 6pm and 6am) * Buffout (+3) * Sierra Madre martini (+4) Notes * If the Courier's Endurance stat is the most extreme (highest or lowest), Doc Mitchell will either say it explains how the Courier is still alive: being "built solid as an oak." (for highest) or that a stiff breeze would tear them in two but a couple of bullets making them "right as rain." (For lowest) * An Endurance of 9 will guarantee the ability to get every implant in the game, the 9 implants by Dr. Usanagi as well as those offered as Perks. This level of Endurance can be reached by initial S.P.E.C.I.A.L. allocation or raising it by the Intense Training Perk or the raise awarded by finishing the Lonesome Road add-on. * The Endurance Implant by Dr. Usanagi *WILL NOT* raise the number of possible implants, although it counts as a permanent raise of the base Endurance score for all other practical purposes, no matter if chosen first. ''Fallout 4'' Modifies: Hit Points and the rate at which Action Points deplete while sprinting. If E'' is the Endurance level and ''L is the current character level, then : HitPoints = 80 + E \times 5 : HitPointsPerLevel = 2.5 + (E \times .5) : \begin{align} TotalHitPoints &= HitPoints + (HitPointsPerLevel \times (L - 1)) \\ &= 77.5 + (4.5 \times E) + (2.5 \times L) + (0.5 \times E \times L) \end{align} where the total is rounded down. Leveling up In Fallout 4, Endurance is applied retroactively: Increasing it later on in the game will still reward you all the hit points you would have gained with a higher initial statistic. An Endurance of 10 will grant you 7.5 HP per level (or 7 and 8 every other level, since health is rounded down). It is possible to increase Endurance beyond 10 permanently, for example by picking up the Endurance bobblehead or using the You're SPECIAL! book after reaching maximum Endurance, which will allow the player to gain even more HP per level. Hit points are in no way capped. Sprinting If E'' is the Endurance level, Action Points are drained at the following rate while sprinting: : ActionPointsPerSecond = (1.05 - 0.05 \times E) \times 12 In other words, 1 Endurance is equal to a default Action Point drain rate of 12 AP per second, with a reduction of 0.6 AP per second for every additional level of Endurance. At 10 Endurance, the drain rate is 6.6 AP per second. With rank 3 of the Moving Target perk, the 12 multiplier is changed to a 6. Since the amount of AP is determined by Agility, the total sprinting time depends on both Endurance and Agility. If the sum of Agility and Endurance is below 14, increasing Agility will increase the total sprinting time more than raising Endurance. When the sum is above 14, increasing Endurance will be more effective. This is true even with rank 3 of the Moving Target perk. The values in the above formula are defined by the following game settings: * fSprintActionPointsDrainMult = 12.0 * fSprintActionPointsEndBase = 1.05 * fSprintActionPointsEndMult = -0.05 21 Endurance will reduce sprint AP drain to zero, regardless of AP cost-reducing perks and armor mods. Ways to increase Endurance ;Permanent * Level (+1) * Endurance bobblehead (+1) * You're SPECIAL! book (+1) ;Temporary * Various armor and clothing * Legendary armor effects * Chems * Several perks * Settlement objects ** Power Cycle 1000 (prototype) (+1) ''Fallout 76 All Stat boosts in Fallout 76 are temporary. Consumables: * Aged mirelurk queen steak (+3) * Chitlins con carne (+2) * Dog meat steak (+3) * Grilled hermit crab (+1) * Grilled radroach (+1) * Mirelurk softshell cake (+3) * Mutt chops (+2) * Radtoad omelette (+2) * Roasted scorchbeast heart (+3) * Starlight berry cobbler (+1) Chemicals: * Buffout (+2) * Bufftats (+3) * Psychobuff (+3) * X-cell (+2) Armor and clothing: ''Fallout Shelter'' Modifies: Dweller's maximum Hit Points. On each level-up Dweller's maximum HP increases according formula: MaxHitPoints += (BaseEndurance + OutfitEndurance) * 0.5 + 2.5 ; Dwellers with higher Endurance perform better in Nuka-Cola bottler. Ways to increase Endurance ;Permanent By training Endurance in fitness room. ;Temporary By equipping outfits that raises Endurance, e.g. wasteland gear. ''Fallout: The Board Game'' Unlike other games, Endurance is not treated as a variable ranging from 1 to 10, but instead as a token that can be obtained at the start or when leveling up. A player character with the Endurance token gets free rerolls during certain tests, as well as during fights if equipped with an Endurance-based weapon. Endurance is also used to resist addiction when using drugs. Any player character wearing T-60 power armor is treated as having Endurance. During Endurance tests or fights, the vault suit gives its wearer one additional reroll, while anyone wearing the hazmat suit gains one free hit. Also during any Endurance test or fight, Buffout can be used to gain one free hit. Endurance-based perks * Lead Belly * Toughness Endurance-based weapons * Fat Man * Minigun Gallery Endurance.jpg Video Category:SPECIAL Category:Fallout primary statistics Category:Fallout 2 primary statistics Category:Fallout 3 primary statistics Category:Fallout: New Vegas primary statistics Category:Fallout 4 primary statistics Category:Fallout 76 primary statistics Category:Fallout Tactics primary statistics Category:Fallout: The Board Game primary statistics Category:Van Buren primary statistics Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG primary statistics Category:Lionheart primary statistics Category:TORN primary statistics de:Ausdauer es:Resistencia fr:Endurance hu:Endurance ko:인내 nl:Uithouding no:Endurance pl:Wytrzymałość ru:Выносливость sv:Uthållighet uk:Витривалість zh:Endurance